warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jayfeather
Jayfeather is a small gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Jayfeather is blind, giving him difficulties with Clan life. History In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Jayfeather is first seen as a young kit, Jaykit. His father is Brambleclaw, his mother is Squirrelflight and he has two siblings, Hollykit and Lionkit. When a patrol reports on fox cubs being sighted, he and his siblings beg and offers to help and drive the cubs away. Brambleclaw tells them they were too young, and as he notices that the kits were feeling sad, he says they could help by guarding the camp. Later they grew impatient and wander out of the camp to look for the cubs. Realizing the cubs were far bigger than them, they ran away. Jaykit falls and is taken to the medicine cat's den, where it is revealed that he is blind. Hollykit wants to be a medicine cat as she sees Leafpool treating Jaykit. After healing, Leafpool says Jaykit is destined to be a medicine cat. He is horrified and says that he wishes he was never born. Luckily Hollykit asks Leafpool to take her as her apprentice. Despite being blind, Firestar allowed Jaykit to train as a warrior; his mentor was Brightheart with Longtail assisting her, since both of them knew the difficulties of having a disability of sorts. However, he was disheartened with his inability to sense what his opponent was doing, and when Spottedleaf, a gentle medicine cat, reveals that he wasn't destined to be a warrior, but a medicine cat, Jaypaw accepts his fate. Before he can tell Hollypaw, who was the current medicine cat apprentice, he discovers that his sister had already decided that she would make a better warrior, rather than medicine cat. After telling Leafpool, he became the young she-cat's new apprentice. : Later, she discovers that he is capable of seeing in his dreams, and even entering the dreams of others, shocking the medicine cat. After awhile, Jaypaw was tempted by Tigerstar, who offered to train the blind tom to fight, but Spottedleaf led him on the right path. Also, during the greencough epidemic, he saved Poppypaw from death by going into her dream and leading her away from StarClan. Then, at the daytime Gathering, he helped Breezepaw and Lionpaw when they fell into the old badger den. At the end of The Sight, Jaypaw saw into the dream of Firestar, and learned of the prophecy an old cat had made to the flame-colored leader, There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. Dark River :In the beginning of Dark River, Jaypaw is revealed to be unexcited about going to his first Gathering. Also in Dark River, he finds the stick that the ancient Tribe cat, Rock, marked on whenever a cat from the unknown Tribe went into the tunnel. Because Jaypaw did not have the time to bring it back to ThunderClan camp he tucks it neatly in the roots of a tree do he can come and examine it later. He dreams, and follows an ancient cat named Fallen Leaves as he journeys through the tunnels to become a sharpclaw. Fallen Leaves is trapped in the tunnels forever after he drowned inside. :When his sister, Hollypaw goes missing, he dreams that she went to RiverClan to find out what was wrong. He also shares dreams with Cinderpaw, and finds out that she is the reincarnation of Cinderpelt, and that she has no clue that she is. He tries many times to see if she remembers, but is stopped by his mentor. While Cinderpaw is stuck inside the medicine cats den, he plays with her from time to time though he only says to keep her quiet. He is happy that she was honest about wondering about his blindness. Soon, he is happy to find that being a medicine cat can be more of a job when Firestar sends him and Leafpool to WindClan to find out if they were really going to have a battle. :Later in the book, he goes on a mission to WindClan with Leafpool to see if RiverClan has invaded them. He then goes with Hollypaw and Lionpaw to find the missing WindClan kits: Sedgekit, Thistlekit, and Swallowkit. In the tunnels they meet up with Heatherpaw and Breezepaw who are also looking for the kits; they then join together in a single group. He finds them in the tunnels, and gets help from Fallen Leaves in escaping before the tunnels flood. Outcast :At Hazelpaw, Mousepaw, and Berrypaw's warrior ceremony, he heard Brambleclaw's hiss of annoyance at Berrynose's reaction to his warrior name. He also, before the ceremony, wonders if Leafpool will refer to his blindness to give him his medicine cat name. :Before he went to the mountains, he saw Feathertail in StarClan, who was taking prey for the Tribe of Rushing Water. He and his siblings Lionpaw and Hollypaw go to the mountains to help the Tribe of Rushing Water from trespassing cats. He was worried about Hollypaw and Lionpaw left him behind when they went to hunt for fresh-kill in a barn. When they reach the Tribe, Jaypaw seems to be the most sensitive about how the Tribe cats felt about the Clan cats changing their lives. Jaypaw also finds out that Stoneteller is telling lies about what the Tribe of Endless Hunting is telling him. A while later Jaypaw finds out that the Tribe of Endless Hunting actually has given up on the Tribe of Rushing Water and that the Tribe had come from another location. Jaypaw thinks they might be from the lake. Jaypaw also learns some new healing herbs from Stoneteller. He discovers that the Tribe received a prophecy not unlike the one Firestar received, There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. At the end of the book, he tells Lionpaw and Hollypaw of the prophecy. ''Eclipse :When Toadkit got scratched by some nettles, Jaypaw made an ointment out of dock leaves but as he was putting it on, Toadkit sent it flying in to the pool of water in the Medicine Cat's den. Jaypaw began to make a new one, and as he was getting some more leaves he sensed that Toadkit was about to grap his tail, maybe thinking that Jaypaw would not see it coming, being blind, but Jaypaw stopped him, and snapped at him, which caused Toadkit to get a bit frightened and not bother Jaypaw again. :When Rock's stick floats out into the lake, Jaypaw tries to swim out and grab it, but he nearly drowns. Firestar happened to be walking by, and he rescued Jaypaw, and at Jaypaw's request, the stick as well. :Jaypaw has a idea to get Cinderpaw to swimming this helped her leg because she can move the muscle without needing to put any weight on it. Jaypaw still doesn't like water though due to his experiences nearly drowning in ''Dark River. :In the middle of the book he helps with Millie's kitting, which was also his first kitting. :When Sol comes to the camp Leafpool asked him to talk outside of the camp so that not all the cats would know what he had to say, he tells them that the sun will disappear. :During the battle, Jaypaw tells Leafpool that he's going to get the injured cats back to the camp. :After the battle, Jaypaw and his siblings chase down Sol because they wanted help with the prophecy, and Jaypaw was sure Sol knew about it. Sol offered to help, but would not join the Clan, so Jaypaw, Lionpaw and Hollypaw said he could stay just outside of ThunderClan territory and they would give him food, in exchange for training their powers. He agrees to this, but on the way back to their camp they were captured by Shadowclan. Jaypaw, Lionpaw and Hollypaw had not crossed the border yet they were taken back to ShadowClan's camp anyway, where Blackstar said that he thought StarClan had giving up on the Clans, and they should not had come to the lake at all. Sol seems to think he is right and chooses to stay with ShadowClan and not help with the prophecy. :At the end of the book, he watches his siblings and Cinderpaw gain their warrior names: Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart. Long Shadows :In Long Shadows, Jaypaw continues his training as a medicine cat apprentice. ShadowClan have lost faith in StarClan. Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, andLionblaze spy on ShadowClan activity. Runningnose and Raggedstar ask him to help them persuade ShadowClan to return faith in StarClan. He, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Flamepaw, Tigerpaw, and Dawnpaw create a fake sign from StarClan. It turns out to be a real sign when Raggedstar and Runningnose appear. Near the middle of the book, he gets whisked back in time to become Jay's Wing, a sharpclaw of Fallen Leaves's Tribe. When he becomes Jay's Wing he apparently has just returned from the caves. While in the past, he influences the tribe to leave the lake and travel to the mountains. He also meets Half Moon, his lover and potential mate. :He also receives a message from Brightspirit, who tells him to "Seek for the wind." He figures out that this means that there is catmint in WindClan, which ThunderClan needs to help several sick cats, including Firestar and Millie. He confirms this in Kestrelpaw's dream in WindClan. After Lionblaze successfully gains the catmint, Leafpool gives Jaypaw his medicine cat name, Jayfeather. :When a fire breaks out in camp Ashfur corners Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather and tries to kill them. In order to save their lives, Squirrelflight admits they are not her kits, and Ashfur lets them go across. :Jayfeather tries to convince Ashfur not to tell all the cats at the Gathering that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are not his parents by trying to scare him in a dream. Ashfur is shaken, but Jayfeather's efforts are wasted. After Ashfur's body is found, Jayfeather is surprised to see Leafpool grooming Ashfur's body with great care, and wonders if they were in love, but he quickly denies it to himself. Sunrise :Jayfeather investigates who his real parents are while the Sol Patrol is away, and he is the first to find out that Leafpool is his mother. He also takes a walk with his grandmother Sandstorm during which they talk about Sandstorm's concerns about Leafpool. :While the other two were finding Sol, he found out through Mousefur and Longtail, and Littlecloud's help that Leafpool gave herself a special herb called parsley that stops queens from having milk if the kits die; she took it because she gave her kits to Squirrelflight. Later on in the book he found out that Crowfeather was his father by Yellowfang coming to him in a dream and giving him a crow's feather after she told him she could tell him who his father was. :When Hollyleaf had just let Leafpool out of her den when she tried to force her to eat deathberries, Jayfeather tried to talk to her, but she attacked him. Near the end he and his brother, Lionblaze, tried to stop Hollyleaf from leaving the Clans after she announced their secret at the Gathering. She reveals that she killed Ashfur and Jayfeather went in her memories and saw her kill . Thus maybe dying in the tunnel collapse, but they couldn't, and pictured her dead body. Then he worried once Hollyleaf died that maybe he and Lionblaze were'nt part of the prophecy after all, but he then figured out that either Dovekit or Ivykit will be the third one in the prophecy, since they are also related to Firestar. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Jayfeather reveals that in the time between ''Sunrise and this book, Firestar lost a life from being attacked by a fox; Jayfeather tried to save his leader but was unable, and realized how nervous he was as the only medicine cat, as Leafpool became a warrior. :During the drought, Jayfeather does his best to salvage herbs from drying out, even taking moss soaked in water to water the catmint patch near the abandoned Twoleg nest, in case there is an outbreak of greencough again. The heat from the drought causes some dry plants in the camp to catch on fire, and Jayfeather alerts the Clan, but he hears Dovepaw calling out a warning as well, and he was stunned that she smelled smoke before he did. :Berrynose tells Jayfeather that Poppyfrost is having his kits, and he seems very worried about her, as he pushes her into the Nursery, telling her that she has to rest, even though her kits aren't due for a few moons. :When Spiderleg and Berrynose get caught in the mud near the shrunken lakeshore, Thornclaw looks for a branch to pry them out, and finds Rock's stick. Jayfeather furiously tells him that it's important, but after he leaves Thornclaw uses it anyway. :Soon, Lionblaze discovers that his apprentice Dovepaw is able to see and hear things far away, when she tells some warriors about "Big brown animals blocking the stream". Lionblaze quickly takes her aside to tell Jayfeather that he thinks that she is the Third in the prophecy and this is her power. After quickly testing her skills, Jayfeather agrees that she is likely the Third cat. Feeling overwhelmed, Dovepaw protests, saying that they might be wrong like when they thought Hollyleaf was the third cat, and that she doesn't want to be special. Jayfeather asks her how she can not want to be powerful, then tells her that no matter what she thinks, she has to step up and work on her powers so she can fulfil the prophecy and save the Clans. :Later, when Lionblaze convinced Firestar, who convinced the other leaders to agree to send a patrol upstream to see if there really are animals blocking the water from the lake, Lionblaze and Dovepaw are both chosen to go on the patrol, along with cats from the other three Clans. Jayfeather feels somewhat abandoned, and unintentionally sees one of Leafpool's memories: When she was saying goodbye to Squirrelflight (then Squirrelpaw) before she and Brambleclaw left to find the Sun-Drown-Place. He realizes that Leafpool intentionally sent him the memory to show him that she felt the same way, but he pushes away his sympathy for her. :While Dovepaw and Lionblaze are gone, Jayfeather is lonely and a bit unsure of himself. He goes to the lakeshore to find the Stick and see if the Ancient cats could offer him some guidance, but like most times, he's unable to understand their voices. While he is there Breezepelt appears and confronts him, telling him that he is on the WindClan side of the border. Breezepelt reveals to Jayfeather that he blames Leafpool for all the trouble he has been receiving from his Clanmates; he says that if Leafpool hadn't left Crowfeather, and hadn't kept this secret, things would be different. He seems to want to take out his anger on Jayfeather. However, Berrynose intervenes before Breezepelt can do anything more than snarl. :Cinderheart comes to Jayfeather, worrying about Poppyfrost. She says that Poppyfrost seems depressed, but she isn't sure exactly why. Jayfeather suggests it's because she's still grieving for Honeyfern, and Cinderheart agrees, and blurts out that she misses Hollyleaf as well. That night Jayfeather shares a dream with Poppyfrost, where they are sitting at the Moonpool, and Poppyfrost says she wishes she could talk to Honeyfern again. :The next morning, Ferncloud and the other queens tell Jayfeather that Poppyfrost has gone missing; she isn't anywhere to be found in camp. Daisy tells Jayfeather the real reason Poppfrost was down: she thinks that Berrynose doesn't love her, and that he still loves Honeyfern. Jayfeather follows Poppyfrost's scent trail out of camp to the Moonpool, but he also scents Breezepelt, as if he were following her. Jayfeather reaches Poppyfrost, and she admits she was trying to get into StarClan somehow to talk to Honeyfern. Jayfeather finally tells her how she was nearly in StarClan before, but he brought her back, and he tells her there's no way to visit again without getting hurt or sick. :Breezepelt confronts them then, revealing that he has held a grudge against Jayfeather and Lionblaze since their true parents were revealed. He wants Jayfeather to know the feeling of other cats whispering about him behind his back, so he declares he will kill Poppyfrost and dump her body in the Moonpool, making it look like Jayfeather killed her. Jayfeather tells Poppyfrost to run, and Breezepelt leaps at him. Jayfeather, being blind and not having battle training, is powerless to stop Breezepelt, and suddenly another cat appears attacking him as well. Jayfeather doesn't recognize the scent but he know's it's not from any of the Clans. Just before Jayfeather is ready to give up, another new cat appears, this time helping him- Honeyfern, somehow visiting from StarClan. She fights off Breezepelt and the other cat, and then tells Jayfeather that Poppyfrost can't see her, but he wants him to tell her that Berrynose does love her, he is just afraid of losing Poppyfrost like he lost Honeyfern. After the battle, Yellowfang appears and tells Jayfeather that she can't reveal the unknown cat's identity yet, although she knows it. :Jayfeather returns to camp and gives Poppyfrost the message. Confused and frustrated, he once again returns to Rock's Stick. Rock appears to him, and reveals that he knew Jayfeather's true parents all along. Jayfeather gets angry, asking why Rock couldn't have told him sooner, but Rock tells him that it was necessary for his destiny that he didn't find out. Feeling betrayed, Jayfeather takes the stick and snaps it in half, likely breaking his connection with Rock forever. :When Lionblaze and Dovepaw return, Jayfeather explains to Lionblaze what happened with Breezepelt. Lionblaze is shocked and horrified. Soon, Poppyfrost's kitting comes, and Jayfeather helps her give birth to a son and daughter. After the kits are born, Jayfeather sees Tigerstar, Hawkfrost and a third cat, which he identifies by scent to be the one who fought him with Breezepelt. He still can't identify the cat but he is brown with a crooked tail, suggesting that he may be Brokenstar. Lionblaze can see the cats too and tells them to back off, and that they can't do anything to the kits. Jayfeather was shocked that he could see them too, and Lionblaze finally tells Jayfeather how Tigerstar trained him in his dreams, and that he suspects Tigerheart is receiving the same training, as he used a move in battle that Lionblaze recognized as one of Tigerstar's. Jayfeather and Lionblaze begin to suspect that the boundaries between the dead ancestors and the real world are breaking, because the unknown cat and Honeyfern were able to appear physically- and that there will soon be an all out war between good and evil. They realize they must try and stop the Dark Forest cats from recruiting any more live cats- Breezepelt seems to already be under their influence as he didn't think it was strange fighting alongside the unknown cat, and his hatred for Jayfeather and Lionblaze has grown. Plays and Stories ''Brightspirit's Mercy'' :In this play, Brightspirit, Braveheart, and Shiningheart appeared to Jaypaw to tell him to share some of ThunderClan's plentiful prey with the other Clans, who were starving during leaf-bare. Although his brother Lionblaze is skeptical of the idea of helping the enemy Clans, Brightspirit tells Jaypaw to listen to his heart and show mercy to the others. He convinces his siblings to help him and they save the other Clans. Later, although Jaypaw doesn't hear, Braveheart says that the apprentice has a difficult path ahead of him, to which Brightspirit replies that she will stay with him every step of the way. Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :He is the one to suggest casting the stones to pick who the leader of the four united Clans will be; this is something he got from his experience as Jay's Wing in Long Shadows. Through the vote involving every cat in all the Clans, Firestar is chosen as the leader of all the Clans for that time. Family Members Mother: :LeafpoolRevealed in Sunrise, pg 246: Living (As of Sunrise) Father: :CrowfeatherRevealed in Sunrise, pg 292 - Living (As of Sunrise) Brother: :LionblazeRevealed in The Sight, pg 5 - Living (As of Sunrise) Sister: :HollyleafRevealed in The Sight, pg 4 - Status Unknown Half-Brother: :BreezepeltRevealed to be Crowfeather's son in The Sight, pg 32 - Living (As of Sunrise) Uncle: :EaglekitRevealed in Secrets of the Clans- Status Unknown, Most likely Deceased Aunt: :SquirrelflightRevealed in Sunrise, pg 246 - Living (As of Sunrise) Grandmothers: :SandstormRevealed in Firestar's Quest - Living (As of Sunrise) :AshfootRevealed in Fire and Ice - Living (As of Sunrise) Grandfather: :FirestarRevealed in Firestar's Quest - Living (As of Sunrise) Great Aunts: :RubyRevealed in The Rise of Scourge- Status Unknown :PrincessRevealed in Into the Wild: Status Unknown Great Uncles: :SocksRevealed in The Rise of Scourge: Status unknown :ScourgeRevealed in A Dangerous Path: Deceased, Residence Unknown Distant Relatives: :CloudtailRevealed in Fire and Ice: Living (As of Sunrise) :WhitewingRevealed in Firestar's Quest: Living (As of Sunrise) :DovekitRevealed in Sunrise: Living (As of Sunrise) :IvykitRevealed in Sunrise: Living (As of Sunrise) :WindstarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :GorsestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Family Tree : References and Citations Category:Sunrise characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Dark River characters Category:The Sight characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Kit